Abuse a casualty fanfiction
by casualty.addict.xoxo
Summary: Dylan and Sam, Iain and Sam, Death and babys.


Sam: Dylan, can I ask you something?

Dylan: Uhrm, No.

Sam: *walks up to Dylan* Ahh-

Dylan: *grabs her by the waist* Okay Sam, what's the matter?

Sam: It's Tom...

Dylan: He did that to you? *pointing to the big bruise on her stomach*

Sam: Yes, but it's not his fault, I made him mad.

Dylan: No it's never your fault, Even if you can be bloody annoying sometimes, He can't just hit you!

Sam: He didn't hit me!

Dylan: Sam, It's too late to cover up for hi-

Sam: He didn't hit me, He pushed me down the stairs...

Dylan: Right Sam, we're getting you to misses Beauchamp now!

Sam: No! It's no of her business!

Dylan: Just tell me where it hurts, please Samantha...

Sam: My whole stomach, and it hurts when I breathe and bend over...

Dylan: You need to get it x-rayed, and checked over!

Sam: No I don't need to have any workplace gossip!

Dylan: And I don't want you to wind up dead on the resus table after the last slap! *has tears in his eyes*

Sam: *tears running down her face* That won't happen, he said it was the last time, I'll be fine!

Dylan: They all say it's the last time!

Sam: *wipes her tears* I have to get back to work.

 _Sam walks out of the room_

Two days later...In the ambulance station

Iain: Sam, do you want to come around to my place tonight?

Sam: Uhrm, no I can't I'm busy sorry!

Iain: *gets angry* Busy sucking off another man huh?

Sam: How dare you say that about me!

Iain: *gets up close to sam* Well that's the truth then! Or prove me wrong by coming over!

Sam: No! I said I was bus-

Iain: *punches Sam in the face*

Sam: Iain, you said you wouldn't hurt me again! *nose starts bleeding, bruise starts forming*

Iain: Yeah, but your cheating on me!

Sam: No I'm no-

Iain: *Punches sam again*

Sam: I have to get back to work...

Iain: Yeah that's it go away! run away!

 _Sam walks to the front of the ED, with blood running down her face, and bruising on her cheeks, Dylan sees her_

Dylan: Sam, Sam what the hell? It's Iain again, isn't it!

Sam: No! I fell!

Dylan: Fell on both cheeks and on your nose?

Sam: It's okay Dylan!

Dylan: We need to get this checked over, come on Sam...

Sam: No, just tell Connie that I'm going home early because I fell down badly okay?

Dylan: Samantha...

 _At Sam's house_

Iain: *breaks in* Sam baby, I'm hereeeee

Sam: I'm busy!

Iain: I'm coming up!

Sam: No don't!

 _Iain walks into Sam's bedroom_

Iain: Now let's go to my house baby girl!

Sam: No, I need to be alone!

Iain: *forcefully carry's sam to the top of the stairs* No no no, you're coming with me!

Sam: Iain let me go! or I'm telling people about what you've done to me!

Iain: Oh yeah, you think so, you can't when your dead! *drops her from the top of the stairs*

Sam: *is at the bottom of the stairs, broken bones, twisted ankles, bloody nose*

Iain: Get up Sam!

Iain: *shakes her* Sam?

Iain: Oh no, what have I done!

Iain: *phones 999* Hello, I need an ambulance, quick she isn't breathing!

 _Ruby and Jan arrive on the scene_

Ruby: Iain! what happened to her?

Iain: I don't know, I was downstairs and I heard a big boom, and I came running and she was down here!

Jan: Right, we better get a move on! *looks at ruby with a concerned look*

 _In the ED entrance_

Jan: This is Samantha Nicholls, 28 years old, She had multiple fractures, and her pulse is weak

Iain: Baby it's okay now!

Sam: *opens her eyes, stairs and the ceiling*

Dylan: It's alright now Sam, you're safe here

 _In resus a few hours after_

Iain: I'm going to fetch you some clothes from your place, I'll be back in no time!

 _Iain leaves the room_

Dylan: Right Sam, I told you two days ago, The final slap!

Sam: *is shaking* I tripped down the stairs, I was on my phone!

Dylan: Sam, stop it, Okay, once you're okay to be discharged, you're coming to live on the boat until your okay!

Sam: *whispers* thanks... * gives Dylan a faint smile*

 _A few months later, Sam and Dylan have started dating again, She lives on his boat, Iain still works in Holby_

Sam: *wakes up*

Dylan: Morning beautiful

Sam: Morning Handso- *runs to the bathroom and pukes*

Dylan: Woah, morning sickness huh? *laughs*

Sam: *Smiles* I have to tell you something

Dylan: *takes her by the waist, starts kissing her neck* Yeah?

Sam: *giggles* I'm pregnant, 5 months Dylan *Smiles*

Dylan: *Hugs Sam* I'm gonna be a Dad, a Dad!

Sam: *Hugs back* I'm gonna be a mother!

Dylan: Right, we have to get to work, do we tell them?

Sam: Yeah you can tell people *kisses him*

 _At work_

Sam: *is treating a prisoner in resus with an internal bleed* Right sir you have a-

Prisoner: *kicks Sam in stomach* Ya cow, hurry up!

Sam: *Sam falls backwards* Ah, Security please *sighs*

Dylan: *rushes up to Sam, helps her up*

Sam: * turns around to hug Dylan, to find comfort, An emotional Sam starts crying*

Dylan: It's okay beautiful *hugs her close to his chest*

Sam: *whispers* He kicked me in the stomach, The baby Dylan, the baby!

Dyan: *scoops her up, and carries her to resus 2* Alicia with me NOW!

Alicia: What's the matter, Sam?

Sam: The patient, He kicked me in the stomach, hard enough to make me fall down.

Dylan: Sam is 5 months pregnant!

Alicia: Wow! congrats you too! Right let me check the baby's position *smiles in sympathy*

Sam: *spreads legs*

Dylan: *holds Sam's hand*

Alicia: The baby is fine, I think you should stay in cubicles today Sam?

Sam: Yeah your right *closes legs, puts her pants back on*

Dylan: Sam stay here one minute!

Dylan to the other doctors and nurses: GET BACK TO WORK, NOTHING TO SEE HERE!

Sam: *stands up, wobbles* Calm down baby *smiles*

Dylan: *holds sam up* Sam do you want to take the day off?

Sam: It's just the emotions! I'm fine, Alicia said the baby was fine *hugs him*

 _A few days later in cubicles_

Sam: *comes out of cubicles*

Sam: *bends over in pain* Ah-

Robyn: Are you okay sam?

Sam: Just g-get Dylan! *feels blood dripping down her legs, holds onto the nursing station for support*

Dylan: Robyn called me, Sam what's the matter? *is very anxious*

Sam: *starts crying* I'm bleeding, The b-baby

Dylan: *scoops her up and carries her to a resus bed*

 _In Resus_

Sam: *screaming and crying out of pain*

Dylan: ETHAN, ELLE, GET IN HERE NOW!

Sam: It hurts so bad *cries*

Dylan: It's gonna be okay *squeezes her hand*

Elle: Okay what's the situation, Dylan?

Dylan: Sam is 5 months pregnant as you know, she had some pain in her lower abdomen, and she is currently bleeding out of her female bits

Elle: It's okay Sam, Okay Louise give her 5 of morphine, I'll check you down there!

Sam: It hurts too much *screams in pain*

Connie: What the hell?

Sam: *loses consciousness*

Dylan: *cries* SAM NO!

Elle: Her stats are too low, let's start CPR, start bagging her!

Elle: *CPR*

Dylan: *cries* SAM PLEASE PLEASE DONT DIE ON ME!

Elle: SHOCKING CLEAR!

*shocks*

Ethan: She isn't coming back Dylan I'm so sorry

Elle: time of death 16:32

Dylan: *is on the floor crying* NO NO CONTINUE CPR I BEG YOU!

Elle: Dylan she is gone, I'm sorry

Dylan: NO! *grabs the shocking machine*

Connie: Dylan put these down, Don't do it!

Dylan: *shocks himself to death*

Connie: DYLAN! *checks pulse* He's gone...

Sorry this quite sad, i'm not in the mood for a happy story x Savannah aka .xoxo


End file.
